Omnitrix (Earth-110)
The Mark VI Ultimate Omnimatrix, better known as the Omnitrix or Official Omnitrix, is an Omnitrix in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder that is used by Ben Tennyson to transform into many sentient alien life forms. Appearance Origin This Omnitrix is the sixth and last device in the Omntirx line created by Azmuth. It served as the successor to the two Unitrices, the Codon Stream, the Prototype Omnitrix, and the Ultimatrix. Azmuth intended it to be the perfected version of the device he had originally envisioned and created it based on everything he had learned from constructing the previous models. By his own estimation, it successful improved on all of them. He had been working on it ever since the day he met Ben Tennyson face to face for the very first time and presented it to him following his defeat of Vilgax at the end of Ultimate Alien. Ben used this Omnitrix to great effect without breaking it for some time after receiving it, but the DNA Bleach Crisis instigated by Arkanis III pushed Ben to desperation. Recognizing that none of the alien forms he had access to would be sufficient to deal with the rogue Highbreed, Ben used Grey Matter's brain power and Upgrade's technopathic abilities in conjunction with a Polymorphic Crystal to upgrade the Omnitrix with an evolutionary function. Although Azmuth disapproved of Ben's actions to the point that he considered taking the Omnitrix away from Ben, he ultimately decided what Ben had done was for the best and allowed him to keep it. Azmuth later granted Ben permanent access to the Master Control function as his 18th birthday present. Modes Active Mode * Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix is fully functional and nothing is wrong. Transformations can last from one to five hours. The exact time limit depends on how much the user's body is physically exerted while transformed and how often quick changes and other functions are used. However, the user can revert to normal any time they want. Reverting before timing out will accelerate the recharge process. Recharge Mode * Recharge Mode will only engage when the Omnitrix's genetic inhibitor runs out of power; the actual power supply is virtually endless. Its main purpose is to minimize the possibility of the Omnitrix damaging the user's DNA or changing their personality due to an extended transformation time. If the Omnitrix is about to time out, it will flash and beep for several seconds beforehand. Recharge time usually takes about ten minutes, at which point it will automatically go into Active Mode. Scan Mode * Scan Mode is used to scan alien lifeforms to acquire DNA samples or unlock previously unusable genetic samples. Scan Mode will engage automatically when uncatalogued DNA is detected, but the user can activate it any time if the genetic material of a locked species is present. Life-Form Lock * Life-Form Lock is a voice controlled feature that locks the user in the form of a chosen alien species for an unlimited period of time. Frequent use of the Life-Form Lock is dangerous. Master Control * The Master Control unlocks all of the Omnitrix's features for free use. While Master Control is engaged, the user can completely control the Omnitrix and all of its functions with their mind via the thought communication system. Transformation times are unlimited and all of the Omnitrix's genetic samples are unlocked and ready to use. Features General * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature. By pressing the core while transformed, the user can transform at will into another alien form of their choice, but using this feature drains the genetic inhibitor's battery more quickly. * The Omnitrix can alter its own size to fit the size of the user and their transformations. * While the user is transformed, the Omnitrix's internal DNA alteration field protects the user from negative effects such as radiation and body possession. * If someone tries to tamper with the Omnitrix without the user's consent, it will release a powerful feedback pulse to protect itself and the user. * The Omnitrix has a series of safeguards to protect the user from mind control. ** Projecting a scrambling field into the user's nervous system that shields it from telepathic interference ** Automatically transforming the user into an alien form that is naturally immune to that particular form of mind control ** Releasing a targeted feedback pulse into the user to jolt them back to normal or cleanse invasive bodies * Once placed on a wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal means. * The Omnitrix can project a holographic database of all unlocked aliens and all the known intel on those species. * The Omnitrix can repair genetic damage. * The Omnitrix can genetically manipulate and reprogram a species's DNA on a massive scale. * The Omnitrix changes the color of each alien form's eyes to match that of the user, but this feature can be deactivated. * If a given species has one or more subspecies, the Omnitrix allows the user to switch between them at will while transformed. Like the quick change function, this drains the genetic inhibitor's battery more quickly. * The Omnitrix has a master control signal that forces other Omnitrix devices to synchronize with it as the prime Omnitrix. * The Omnitrix can add extra features such as protective suits to alien forms to make them more safe/stable. * The Omnitrix automatically reverts the user to normal if they are sufficiently hurt or knocked out. This function essentially reset's the user's body, minimizing any injuries or potential negative health effects. * The Omnitrix can scan alien hybrids in order to unlock the DNA of the species that composes the majority that hybrid's genetic code. * The Omnitrix does not mistransform. * The Omnitrix can now protect itself from electromagnetic interference and hacking. * The Omnitrix is still linked to the Codon Stream, but it is no longer reliant on it. Instead, the alien DNA is stored within it in a computerized form. * The Omnitrix has a sophisticated AI to assist the user. * The Omnitrix has a User Help function. Aliens are organized into lists of ten that can be customized, and the list of aliens available when the control dials are used is selected by the AI based on which forms are best suited to a given situation. * The Omnitrix transforms the user into a prime example of the selected species, which often results in rollover aging effects on a given transformation. The Omnitrix can slow down or speed up such biological processes as necessary to compensate (i.e.g puberty). * If the Omnitrix is removed from the user and then reattached, it will scan for any changes to their physiology. If it detects a drastic change to the user, such as aging, it will re-calibrate itself into a new form with new settings. Re-calibration mode can also be activated manually to correct any errors or glitches in the Omnitrix without changing its form. * The Omnitrix has a self-destruct function that allows the user or Azmuth to program it to destroy itself. Depending on which version is activated, it will also destroy the user, the user and all other matrix cores it is synchronized with, or an entire universe. * The Omnitrix can be used to revive an extinct alien species if that specie's DNA is stored within its database. It does this by taking the DNA of the target species's geno-archetype, randomizing it into several thousand individual sequences, and converting the appropriate organic compounds in a targeted area of space(i.e.g a stretch of soil on a planet) into the individuals "planned" by the genetic randomizer. Extensions * The Omnitrix functions as a GPS for a localized area around the user. It directly communicates with the Map of Infinity to ensure accuracy. * The Omnitrix can perform the same functions as a Plumber Badge. ** Two-way communication system with Plumber Badges or with authorized communication devices ** Holographic map with Plumber Badge tracking network ** Built-in universal translator ** Distress signal and homing device * The Omnitrix can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. * The Omnitrix can communicate with other Matrix cores such as Eunice. * The Omnitrix has a time keeping system with various display modes, the default being a digital watch. * The Omnitrix includes a security lock function to ensure that only Ben can use it. ** It has a user identification program to ensure that it cannot be tricked into mistaking Ben for someone else and and vice versa. * The Omnitrix is laced with a mysterious element supplied by Professor Paradox himself that partially scrambles space-time within the device. This prevents it from being frozen in time and protects it from reality warping phenomenon. * The Omnitrix has fail-safe that kicks in if the user's life is jeopardy. If the user is about to die while the Omnitrix is in Recharge Mode, it will automatically go into Active-Mode, sample through all the alien DNA in its database, and transform the user into an alien form that can survive the danger. This feature will also engage if the part of the user's body the Omnitrix is attached to is about to be severed. Color Coding * The Omnitrix core displays ten colors, each indicating something different ** Green: Active Mode ** Red: Recharge Mode ** Yellow: Scan Mode ** Blue: Re-calibration Mode ** Orange: Self-Destruct Mode ** Pink: Under spell or mana effect ** Purple: Omnitrix or user is targeted by external control ** White: Errors or glitches present; not working properly ** Black: Deactivated Display * The Omnitrix has several display modes when selecting aliens: ** Green holograms of the selected alien (default) ** Green holographic ring with small alien models on it. ** Silhouettes displayed on the core itself Clothing * The Omnitrix can alter the user's clothing to suit an alien form's biology. ** If the selected alien form cannot wear clothes due to its biology, the Omnitrix will remove the user's clothing and store it in a micro-compressed form Allocation * While the user is transformed, the Omnitrix is located on their chest by default for easy access. ** If the selected alien form's physiology is negatively impacted by having the Omnitrix placed on the chest, it will be re-allocated to another part of the body such as the stomach or neck. Voice Command * The Omnitrix can be controlled by the user's voice via pre-programmed commands: ** Omnitrix (Alien's specie name or nickname): allows the user to select an alien form without touching the control dials; the user must still press the core to transform ** Access Master Control: Unlocks the Master Control function; only works with Azmuth's voice ** Command Function Override Code 10: Overrides all currently engaged functions ** Decouple Mark 6 Ultimate Omnimatrix Command Code 000 - Release Coupling - 0: Removes the Omnitrix from the user ** Mark 6 Ultimate Omnimatrix Self Destruct in (time) Command Code 000 - Destruct - 0 ** Omnitrix Abort Self Destruct Code 10: Deactivates self destruct and places the Omnitrix in Active Mode ** Omnitrix Reset Code 10: Re-calibrates the Omnitrix without changing its form ** Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10: Aborts recalibration ** Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode: Allows Ben to control any matrix core with his voice ** Command Code 0101 Benjamin Tennyson Engage Life-form Lock: Engages the Life Form Lock ** Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-form Lock: Disengages the Life Form Lock Evolutionary Function * During the DNA Bleach Crisis, Ben modified the Omnitrix with Upgrade and installed a Polymorphic Crystal to recreate the Evolutionary Function. This is activated by turning the silver dial around the Omnitrix core while transformed and then pressing it. When the Evolutionary Function is active, four gray spikes emerge from the Omnitrix. * The Evolutionary Function places the DNA of the selected alien in a simulation of a catastrophic, worst-case-scenario war for several million years. The original DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest method of evolution results in the evolved forms having more combat centered biology, hence the nickname "Ultimate Forms". Appearances *All episodes of Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder Aliens Category:Technology